Pronome Possessivo
by felias
Summary: Uma história sobre como Draco Malfoy conseguiu fazer com que Harry Potter se interessasse por gramática, em específico pelos pronomes possessivos.


_Apenas um absurdo que eu precisava escrever._

* * *

**Pronome Possessivo**

* * *

Harry nunca prestou muita atenção as palavras. Substantivos, verbos, conjunções? Esquece! Ele estava mais do que satisfeito em apenas conseguir ler e escrever razoavelmente bem, obrigado, qualquer coisa além disso considerava um esforço desnecessário. Não que Hermione concordasse com seus hábitos linguísticos e não que ela não tivesse se esforçado ferozmente durante os seus sete anos em Hogwarts na tentativa de adapta-lo a uma linguagem mais "culta".

Imagina, como se ele fosse alguma espécie de roceiro linguístico! Aliás, se isso fosse verdade Hagrid deveria ser considerado o quê? Um analfabeto funcional? O que provavelmente era a exata definição que Hermione dava ao pobre gigante.

Mas a verdade é que ele não tinha muito apreço pelas palavras e muito menos pelas regras de pontuação – _vírgula? Vírgula pra quê?_ Cá entre nós, qualquer coisa que envolvesse normas e especificações era para ele algo abominável, nada podia regulamentar seu comportamento, ele era um ser livre de amarras.

Só que se fosse analisar com mais profundidade o assunto ele seria obrigado a admitir que o seu descaso pela gramática vinha desde muito cedo, da sua infância. Nunca fora uma criança apaixonada por letras ou livros e cartilhas, apesar de ter passado parte de sua tenra juventude no armário embaixo da escada, com tempo de sobra para ler, sua felicidade sempre estivera focada nos breves momentos de ação, como, por exemplo, correr de seu primo Dudley para não levar uma surra.

Por isso foi com certo espanto que ele se viu pela primeira vez intrigado pelos pronomes, na verdade um tipo específico de pronome, os possessivos. E sim, ele sabia que os pequenos malditos eram chamados assim por ter tido um rompante de vergonha na cara e procurado as informações em uma das milhares de gramáticas que ganhara de Hermione na vã tentativa da amiga de fazê-lo se interessar pelo assunto.

Mas sim, pronomes possessivos. _Palavras que fazem referência as pessoas do discurso indicando uma relação de posse._ Resumindo, dizia quando algo era de alguém.

Entretanto aqui entrava algo curioso, ele, Harry, nunca tivera exatamente o hábito ou até mesmo a oportunidade de dizer que algo era seu. Pelo contrário, tudo geralmente pertencia aos outros. O pote de geleia de abóbora do café da manhã sempre era para seu tio Vernon. Os bombons de licor de menta eram a sobremesa da tia Petúnia. E os brinquedos, a televisão, as balas e chicletes, os livros, as roupas, as meias, os bolos, os passeios e até mesmo os remédios, tudo, tudo era de Dudley. Para Harry sobrava apenas os restos e o desconfortável colchão velho espremido no armário da escada.

Relembrando agora, a primeira coisa que ele pode verdadeiramente apontar como sua fora a varinha que comprara na primeira visita que fizera ao Beco Diagonal. Vinte e oito centímetros, azevinho e pena de fênix. Maleável. Fora o primeiro objeto que ganhara que não pertencera a Dudley ou fosse de segunda mão.

Mas novamente, era impossível dizer que uma varinha lhe pertencia, afinal é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo e não o contrário. Portanto o mais razoável não era dizer que a varinha era sua e sim que ele era da varinha.

Confuso, não? _Exato_! E era exatamente assim que ele se sentia.

Pensando mais a fundo, chegou até a cogitar a possibilidade de poder dizer que Edwiges fora sua. Mas a ideia de possuir um ser vivo o enojava, soava muito parecido com os princípios nebulosos que um bruxo das trevas cultivava. E era com essa mentalidade extremamente crítica que ele continuava avaliando a tal relação de posse.

Só que isso não explicava seu súbito interesse pelos pronomes possessivos, pelo contrário, transformava sua nova atividade em um hábito completamente alienígena.

A verdade é que tudo isso começou por culpa do Malfoy, e ele adorava culpar o loiro, afinal quem melhor do que o sonserino para utilizar com extrema familiaridade os pronomes possessivos?

A primeira vez que ele realmente de fato reparara em como o loiro apreciava os pequenos malditos, foi durante uma de suas costumeiras visitas aos aposentos de Draco na Mansão Malfoy.

Depois de longas horas de intensa _atividade física_, o que tornou extremamente difícil resistir a vontade de ficar estirado sobre a cama de lençóis de seda até recupera o fôlego, foi com certa fascinação que ele assistiu um Malfoy sentar-se recostado a cabeceira apenas para estalar os dedos de forma lânguida.

- O senhor chamou o Dipsy, mestre Malfoy? – imediatamente, o elfo mais esquisito que Harry já vira em toda sua vida – _com uma capa verde ( Sim, uma capa!) e shorts de brim_ - surgiu provocando uma discreta trepidação no silêncio do quarto.

- Sim, Dipsy. Traga minha sobremesa – Draco instrui de forma displicente, acenando impaciente com uma das mãos, fazendo com que o elfo se apressasse em desaparecer para atender o pedido de seu mestre.

- Sobremesa? – Harry perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, olhando para o loiro sem saber exatamente como interpretar aquilo.

- Sim, Potter, sobremesa – Draco respondeu com um sorrisinho zombeteiro de canto de lábios para rapidamente acrescentar – Não precisa ficar tão metido por saber que você foi o prato principal.

E aquilo arrancou uma risada estrondosa de Harry, que mesmo acostumado aos absurdos que o sonserino costumava proferir com certa regularidade, ainda tinha dificuldades em não se divertir com o que escutava.

Draco apenas revirou os olhos tentando disfarçar o seu próprio entreterimento, recebendo prontamente uma mordida inesperada de Harry, logo acima do quadril.

- Potter! – vociferou revoltado com a mancha vermelha que imediatamente maculou sua pele alva – Olha só o que você fez!

- Isso é para você aprender a não me chamar de comida – Harry respondeu prontamente, sentindo-se bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Bufando contrariado, Draco limitou-se a capturar a varinha sobre o criado-mudo, movendo o objeto em gestos circulares sobre o inofensivo machucado, fazendo surgir uma camada suspeita de creme sobre a pele ofendida.

- A única coisa que eu aprendi – o loiro resmungou depois de um longo tempo, bastante concentrado na tarefa de garantir que sua pele não ficasse marcada – É que a minha comida, ao contrário das outras, morde.

E se Harry estivesse olhando na direção de Draco teria visto como os olhos do rapaz brilharam de forma maliciosa ao dizer isso. Porém, o moreno preferiu expressar sua indignação com um beliscão na parte externa da coxa esquerda de Malfoy, mas o gesto foi repelido e rapidamente formou-se um emaranhado de corpos que durou por alguns breves minutos, fazendo com que a varinha do loiro voasse para o outro lado do quarto, de deixando Potter a mercê de Draco, que agora o prensara sobre a cama, sentando-se confortavelmente sobre seu abdome.

- Pelo jeito você é um homem difícil de ser saciado, hum? – Harry perguntou ofegante ao notar a posição na qual eles estavam, aproveitando a liberdade das mãos para apertar com força as nádegas do loiro.

Um arfar discreto escapuliu dos lábios de Draco e imediatamente o sonserino aproveitou o fato de ter apoiado as mãos sobre os ombros de Harry para fincar com gosto as unhas na pele morena.

Potter deixou escapar um gemido rouco que qualquer outra pessoa interpretaria como de dor, mas Draco não era qualquer um.

- E você tem um fetiche por violência – o loiro retrucou, movendo os quadris um pouco mais para baixo, até sentir que de fato Harry não estava assim tão cansado a ponto de não poder participar de um novo round.

- Hummm, pensei que você estivesse esperando a sua tal sobremesa - Potter murmurou um pouco cego pelo desejo, segurando Draco pela cintura com firmeza enquanto iniciava um movimento suave com os quadris.

- Sobremesa, que sobremesa? – Malfoy grunhiu um pouco sem ar, inclinado-se sobre o corpo moreno com claras intenções de iniciar um beijo.

Mas foi neste exato momento que Gipsy resolveu retornar de sua viagem a cozinha da mansão, fazendo com o que estalo de seu aparecimento reverberasse no quarto e parasse Draco antes que ele iniciasse qualquer tipo de contato mais elaborado com Harry, algo que envolvesse lábios e línguas.

- Porque você demorou tanto? – O loiro imediatamente perguntou, afastando-se de Harry e tornando a se sentar recostado a cabeceira, nenhum pouco preocupado com seu estado de nudez.

O grifinório não soube dizer o que mais o deixou surpreso, se era o fato de Gipsy não se importar nenhum pouco de vê-los em uma situação tão íntima ou se era o súbito desinteresse que Draco estava demonstrando, sendo que um segundo atrás o loiro estivera pronto para literalmente cavalgá-lo.

Mas sua indignação foi interrompida pela voz esganiçada de Gipsy, que parecia extremamente chateado com a pergunta do mestre.

- Mestre Malfoy gosta de suas frutas descascadas e picadas, então Gipsy teve que cortar e picar tudo. Mas Gipsy cortou o dedo e havia sangue, sangue por toda parte. E Gipsy teve que pegar outra fruta e cortar tudo de novo. Gipsy sente muito, muito mesmo.

- Okay okay, eu já entendi – Draco resmungou impaciente – Me dê isso aqui! – continuou gesticulando para a pequena travessa que o elfo doméstico segurava como se fosse algo mais precioso do que a sua própria vida.

Ainda trêmulo, Gipsy entregou o objeto nas mãos do loiro, começando imediatamente a puxar de forma violenta as próprias orelhas.

- Pare com isso – Draco ralhou, para a surpresa de Harry – Acidentes acontecem. Volte para a cozinha agora, se eu precisar de alguma coisa irei te chamar.

Aquilo pareceu acalmar um pouco o elfo, que ainda agarrado as orelhas apenas piscou os olhos muito grandes, agradecido, desparecendo imediatamente.

- Odeio quando ele faz isso – Malfoy resmungou, apoiando a travessa no colo e rapidamente capturando um pedaço de fruta.

Harry se virou para encará-lo, abismado.

- O quê? – Draco perguntou com a boca cheia e uma cara de poucos amigos.

O moreno deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar o sorriso que ameaçava erguer o canto dos seus olhos.

- Você. Nunca pensei que logo o grande Draco Malfoy ficaria incomodado com o comportamento masoquista de um elfo doméstico.

O loiro apenas revirou os olhos.

- Devo estar convivendo demais com a Granger – respondeu com um dar de ombros, abocanhando um novo pedaço.

Harry apenas mordeu os lábios e franziu o cenho, reparando pela primeira vez a forma gulosa com a qual o loiro comia as lascas de fruta e ficando excitado com a mera visão dos lábios rosados e suculentos de Draco.

Percebendo a atenção que estava recebendo, Malfoy tomou o cuidado de diminuir a velocidade na qual comia, passando a levar com certa vagarosidade a fruta até os lábios, só para sugar o pedaço com excessiva delicadeza e depois mordê-lo com gosto.

- Draco – Harry chamou, a voz rouca e carrega de significado.

- Harry – o loiro respondeu divertido, erguendo os olhos acinzentados na direção das iris verdes do outro bruxo.

- Isso que você está comendo – o grifinório começou com dificuldade, erguendo-se um pouco na cama e ficando de bruços, o peso do corpo apoiado nos cotovelos – É o quê?

- Abacaxi – Malfoy respondeu prontamente, satisfeito com a reações que estava provocando no companheiro.

- Hummm – Harry deixou escapar dando a entender que estava realmente interessado na fruta, só para em seguida erguer uma das mãos na direção da travessa, recebendo imediatamente um tapa – _Ouch_! – exclamou mais assustado com a atitude brusca de Draco do que com a dor do tapa.

- _Meu_, Potter! Este abacaxi é _meu_! – o loiro retrucou de forma feroz, agarrando-se a travessa como se ela fosse um bote salva-vidas.

- Merlim! – Potter retrucou escandalizado, tão chocado com aquela atitude que o desejo que sentira pelo sonserino minutos atrás havia literalmente evaporado – Bastava dizer, não precisava tentar arrancar a minha mão fora.

- Não seja exagerado, Potter, foi só um tapinha de nada – Draco respondeu displicente, tornando a comer outros pedaços de frutas mas sem deixar de encarar de forma ameaçadora o moreno.

- _Eu_? Exagerando? – Harry resmungou irritado, observando a atitude quase infantil do outro bruxo.

Mas Draco não se dignificou a responder, ocupado demais com o seu maravilhoso abacaxi.

E esta foi a primeira vez que Harry se deu conta em como Draco Malfoy levava a sério as coisas que ele poderia dizer que eram dele.

E foi assim que sua obsessão pelos pronomes possessivos teve início, porque devia haver alguma explicação lógica para o loiro utilizar aquelas palavras com tanta intensidade e frequência. E de verdade, qualquer coisa relacionada a Draco era estranhamente fascinante.

* * *

_Sim, eu dei o nome de um teletubbie para o elfo._

_E para quem não sabe o abacaxi é uma das frutas mais caras na Inglaterra._

**_Espero que tenham gostado, semana que vem tem mais. (=_**


End file.
